


Little One

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'young' reader aka 19 years old, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, nothing graphic, peter parker does not exist lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Being the youngest on the Avengers meant they felt protective over you. When two new recruits show up to the compound, they know their attempts to keep you hidden will fail. Still, they're going to try.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted May 9, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> Requested by anon  
> "Could you write one where the reader is the youngest of the avengers, so they treat the reader like their baby sibling. They get especially protective when Pietro pops up and starts showing interest in the reader ??"
> 
> I really love this request, just, it'd be so cool. Honestly though, just protective Tony and Thor, I love it. Also no Peter/Spider-Man does not exist here lol.

You were sitting on your bed reading your favorite book, minding your own business. Nothing was really going on that involved your help. You're sure that there was probably some meeting going on in the facility; you just weren't needed. So you had time to yourself like you do every day.

Sometimes you don't get told when part of the team is going on a mission. They don't want you to go out in fear that you'll be hurt. Which you always reply with "Have you even _seen_ my abilities?" And you usually get the reply of "You've barely even grown into them!"

One of the biggest cons of being the youngest- at merely almost twenty years old.

From time to time, being the youngest of the Avengers, at nineteen, really rocked. You got what you wanted and were able to do whatever the hell you felt like. You were treated like the little sibling everyone loved, and it was hard to get mad at you, even if you did cause trouble from time to time. But sometimes, it sucked. You'd be called the 'little one' even though you were turning twenty in less than a month. But no matter how old you are, you'll always be the youngest of the group.

You were brought out of your daydreams when you heard someone outside of your room. "What is in there?" was heard. _What a weird accent._

From eavesdropping on Steve, you knew that some new recruits would be coming to the facility soon. So you suspected that that was who was outside.

"It's not important. Stay away from that room, Speedy." You heard Tony's voice. It's been a while since you messed with Tony; maybe it was time to troll again.

You walked to your door and readied yourself. You opened the door, face to face with Tony. "BOO!" You yelled, and teleported away.

"What was that?" The same accent asked.

You heard Tony groan. "Come on, little one, please don't mess with me today."

You teleported back to being face to face with Tony with a big smile on your face. You put your hands up to your chin and claimed to be an angel. "What's wrong, Tony?" You asked.

He rolled his eyes and didn't reply to you. You turned to see two young people looking at you. "Wow, how rude are you, Tony? Introduce me!"

Tony groaned again. "The girl is Wanda Maximoff. The boy is Pietro Maximoff. They're joining us, and I, lucky ol' me, got the chance to show them around." Tony explained.

"What, Mister Stark, you do not like us?" Pietro smiled.

"Wanda's cool; you, on the other hand, are going to get annoying, real quick," Tony said. "Twins, this is Y/N, the youngest of us all," Tony told them.

"It is nice to meet you." Wanda smiled.

"You too!" You said.

Pietro smiled at you. "You're very, beautiful." He said, and grabbed your hand. But that ended very quickly, when Tony separated them.

"No, Speedy Gonzales, stay away from her," Tony said.

You rolled your eyes at Tony. The whole team treated you like a little sibling- it made sense, though. But it was weird, seeing that Tony was one of the most protective. You wouldn't really expect that.

"I just met the guy; calm down, _Stark._ " You smiled at Tony.

Tony just rolled his eyes. "You've got training with Steve in an hour!" He yelled as he walked away with the twins following behind him.

\---

"Come on, Steve, catch me if you can!" You yelled, teleporting all over the room.

"Little one, you're really testing me with these abilities." Steve rolled his eyes as you hung from the ceiling.

"How come?" You smirked.

"You can't always rely on your teleportation; you know that, right?" He asked, and you teleported back to the ground.

"But it's how I fight." You argued slightly.

"Yes, but what if we're in a place and someone can block your mind powers? What if you can't teleport? What then, you'll need hand-in-hand combat." Steve said.

You groaned. "I guess you have a point there. You old, wise man." You joked.

At least with being the youngest, you could make jokes about everyone being old. Especially Steve, he _was_ frozen for years.

"Lady Y/N, The Vision has requested you to the living quarters." Thor walked into the training room.

You looked back at Steve. "Let me go early today, and tomorrow we can start that combat shit." You smiled.

Steve nodded and smiled. "Only if you stop with the rude language."

"It's so much fun, though!" You smiled as you walked out with Thor.

"What's up, hammer guy?" You asked him.

"Will you stay away from the fast one?" Thor asked you.

"What?" You asked back, actually confused.

"The blue male. Stark has said he is trouble. Stay away from him, please, Little One." Thor asked.

Believe it or not, Thor was also very protective of you. It's like you were his sister, and it's pretty awesome to have a god treat you like a sister.

"I said, like two words to him. Tony already told him not to mess with me. Don't worry. I'm good." You smiled as you two approached where Vision was. "Catch ya later!"

"Ah, welcome, Little One." Vision said as you entered where he was- a random room.

"What's up, Vision?" You asked. You noticed the girl from earlier standing behind Vision.

"Have you met Wanda yet?" Vision asked.

"Briefly. Tony cut it short, though." You answered.

"Well, I thought that since you both are around the same age, you'd make good friends. I felt that I'd properly introduce you." Vision explained.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Y/N, but everyone around here calls me Little One." You shook her hand.

"Wanda. It is nice to meet you." She smiled, and shook your hand timidly. "Do not worry; I will not call you little, considering I am younger than my brother and know how it feels." She smiled.

"I think we'll make great friends."

\---

A few months passed, and you had made great friends with Wanda. You guys were perfect sparring buddies, since your powers were _somewhat_ close. Not really. But it was an excuse to hang out and stay away from Steve's way of training.

You have tried to do what Tony and Thor asked of you, but it's been kind of hard, since you've been hanging out with Wanda so much.

It's also clear that Pietro has been trying to charm you. And you knew you wouldn't fall for it. Well, at least from your point of view, you weren't falling for it. But to everyone else, they could see how you were— _slowly falling._

Pietro also couldn't see it. He was oblivious that his charm was working. So you both were always flirting, without even realizing it.

There was an emergency mission today, and you really should have taken Steve's advice a few months ago. But being your young self, you didn't listen.

You didn't exactly know what you were up against, but it turns out that they were stronger than anyone thought.

At first, you and Wanda worked well together to get into the central part of the base. You recently found out that if you concentrate hard enough, you could also teleport other people. So Wanda would take out part of the people trying to kill you, and create a way inside, then you'd teleport inside, and bring her too. You'd also bring someone else, if needed.

But about halfway into the mission, the big guy held up a stick. It turned out to be a wand of some sort, and it started glowing a bright blue. You tried to teleport, and only ended up falling to the floor. He blocked your powers; he manipulated your mind, and you couldn't use your powers anymore. And neither could Wanda.

So you two were stranded inside the base with no one else. You realized that you should have learned the combat Steve was talking about, but you might not even make it out of this.

"Talk to me, Little One," Tony said.

"He turned...he turned something on." You said, holding your head. "Blocked our powers. Ouch..." You said.

"Then fight without the powers," Natasha said.

"I don't know how!" You yelled, only hurting your head more.

"Get to Wanda and hide, then." Steve chimed in. "I don't want either of you hurt. Hide!" Steve yelled.

"I'm not able to do that...they're all around us." You said, and Wanda poked your arm. She pointed someone, an opening.

You both counted to three and ran to the opening. She was able to make it outside, but you were caught. Some of the guards grabbed your arms and legs and held you back, unable to escape.

"I'm caught!" You yelled.

"We're trying to get in. Little One, hang on, we'll be there as soon as possible!" Tony yelled, clearly scared for your life.

"Look who we have here." The big guy said. "Lock her up."

The men holding you down started to carry you away. And in a split second, you saw a blue streak, and you were outside.

"Wha-what?" You whispered, and looked up to see that you were in Pietro's arms.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"How did you get in?" You asked him.

"I um, I ran into a wall." He said after setting you down.

"Why would you do that?" You asked him, trying to be mad, but you couldn't.

"I didn't like the thought of never seeing you again." He explained.

"Awe, how cute. Little One, get on the jet with Wanda and Bruce, Maximoff, we need your help over here. You can get back to flirting later!" Tony interrupted.

Pietro smiled at you and ran off. You started to find your way to the jet, and the blue streak was back. "I must do this before I go out there." He said and kissed you quickly.

It was almost as if it didn't happen; it happened so fast. He was there and gone in a matter of three seconds.

You eventually found your way back to the jet and stayed there in silence so that no one else would find it. Thor and Tony were also flying in your jet, and sadly, Pietro ended up in another jet. So you had a good talking to with Thor and Tony. Lucky you.

"I told you not to fall for him," Tony said.

"Little One, he is trouble."

"Give it up, you two," Wanda said after a few minutes of being lectured. "You have seen how in these past few months they have been falling for each other, have you not? I think this is the longest my brother has actually stayed on one person. He is usually worse than you, Tony." Wanda smirked when the jet was flying.

Tony and Thor both sighed in sync. "Be careful, okay?" Tony asked. "I really don't want to have to kill one of our team members, but I will if I have to. Sorry, Wanda."

Wanda just shrugged. "I've read his mind. I think they'll be fine."

"Ah, the little one finally gets some freedom!" You called out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
